There are numerous types of containers and cases which require locked security. For example, various shipping containers and storage containers may require a locking mechanism in order to protect theft or unauthorized access or use of their contents. Examples of such containers include containers in which medical, pharmaceutical, or laboratory items or materials are stored and/or shipped, and containers in which small, valuable items such as jewelry and gem stones are stored and/or shipped. Examples of cases which typically include locking mechanisms include brief cases, computer cases, travel cases and gun cases.
Typical locking mechanisms for shipping containers can include clips, pins, latches, sealing ties, sealing straps, etc. Typical locking mechanisms for cases include combination locks and spring latch mechanisms.
The present invention provides a lock mechanism for containers and cases which is secure and resistant to unauthorized access.